The Mysterious Wolf
by KyuubiNineDeaths
Summary: Sorry, I know I know, but it's an idea I had to get down! Anyways, Inuyasha and the gang meet a wolf demon, but it's no ordinary demon. Will love insue, or will there be a fight in the midst? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had to get down XD

**This is an idea I had to get down XD. I own nothing but my ideas and my OC.**

Today was like any other day in the Feudal era. The sun was over-head, the sky was as blue as always, and a noise was heard in the distance. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over which way to go, Miroku was slapped, yet again, for getting fresh with Sango, and Shippo was playing with Kerara.

"Well, I say we take a right into the woods and go down the river!" yelled Kagome.

"And I say that you're stupid! We should be taking a _left _into the woods and go over the mountains!" argued Inuyasha.

"Oh, so I'm stupid am I?!"

"Yeah, you're being stupid! Uh-oh…." said Inuyasha in realization.

"OSUWARI!" _That_ settled the argument. With Inuyasha in a crater, Kagome told the others where they were headed. _Never _argue with Kagome if you have an enchanted necklace on you. Anyways, the gang walked on into the woods.

"Kagome, do you have any food with you, I'm starving," asked Shippo.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Inuyasha, let's stop here for now!" called Kagome to the infamous half-demon.

"Why should we?" he called back.

"Because we need to eat," said Miroku matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Let's make it quick. I wanna get going."

Kagome sighed. "He is so impatient!" Sango nodded in reply, while Kerara hopped onto said demon-hunter's shoulder. So they all settled down in a clearing, waiting for their food.

"Alright! Shippo, this is for you…" Kagome handed him a lollipop.

"Thanks, Kagome!" said the fox demon pup and went straight to eating it.

"And Sango, this is for you…" Kagome handed her some onigiri.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Miroku, here's yours…" she gave him the same thing. "And Inuyasha, here's your chips," she dug out a bag of potato chips and handed them to him.

"Alright!" he said. They all started to eat. They were half-way through their 'meal' when Kagome suddenly said:

"I sense jewel shards!" everyone sprung up when a cloud of dust came their way. Inuyasha got his sword ready, Kagome with her arrows, and Sango had her boomerang.

"Kagome, my dear!" said the demon.

"Oh great, it's the flea-bag himself," said Inuyasha. And sure enough, it was Kouga and his two lackeys, Ginta and Hokaku.

"Kagome, love. I'm sure you've missed me," said Kouga, taking a hold of Kagome's hands.

"Y-yeah, sure," Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha cut in-between the two of them.

"Hands off, flea-bag!" said Inuyasha.

"Fat chance, mutt-face!" argued Kouga. The both growled at each other until Sango intervened.

"Now guys, that's enough! Do we _have_ to do this every time you come across each other?"

"Yes!" they both yelled. Sango sighed. _I'm_ so _not in the mood for this right now,_ she thought. She walked over towards a nearby tree and sat down. She took off her boomerang and rag and started to wipe it off.

"Man, those two are a couple of idiots," said Shippo. The other two wolf-demons nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, why do they even start a fight…" started Hokaku.

"When they're only calling each other names," finished Ginta. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to break the two arguing demons up and Miroku was looking into the forest. Miroku stared hard at a specific spot, thinking to himself.

_I feel that there's something out there. I believe there aren't only five demons here._ Miroku's eyes widened when the mysterious figure seemed to get closer. _Whatever it is, it's heading right for us! I have to warn the others!_

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo! Something's coming, and I don't like its aura!" Everybody's head turned towards Miroku as he spoke. The ones that had them readied their weapons.

"I sense another jewel shard!" yelled Kagome.

"Then I guess we're preparing for a decent fight then!" said Inuyasha. The figure came closer, until you could make out its figure. A rustle was heard in the bushes, and two black wolves came running out. The wolves skidded out in front of the gang and came to a halt. Then, they tossed their heads to the sky and made a low howl. A second figure rushed out of the forest and in front of every body.

"It-it can't be!" exclaimed Ginta.

"No way!" added Hokaku.

"I thought they were all killed!" yelled Shippo. The rest looked on in surprise.

"Well, you thought wrong, little guy! Yes it is I, Kyushi, the last of the black wolf tribe!" said the figure. It came out into the sunlight, and sure enough, it was a female black wolf demon. She stood about 5'6", with long black hair with white streaks to match with her tail and lavender eyes. Her ears were on top of her head, like Inuyasha's, only black. She was barefoot, but had on deep purple kimono pants and a matching tube-top, along with armor that shone black on her shoulders and shins.

"I-impossible! This can't be! Our enemy village slayed your entire pack! There were no survivors!" argued Sango.

"Ah, so it was your people who killed my tribe. Ah well, we forgive and we forget, I guess. And I am the last of my kind, for you see, I was still a pup when I went into war with the 'demon slayers' as they called themselves. I was small enough to escape, thanks to my youth. And so, here I am," Kyushi said with a smile. She seemed like she had a bright personality.

"Hey, you! You have a jewel shard in your upper right arm, don't you?" said Kagome.

"Why yes, indeed I do. Do you want it? It serves no purpose to me." Everyone looked in surprise. "What?" asked Kyushi.

"You're…actually gonna give us the sacred jewel shard?" asked Shippo.

"Sure. You don't smell evil. And I know three of you are just humans, and one is half-demon. Not that I don't like half-demons, you're just easy to pick out of a crowd, that's all."

"You're no ordinary demon. Why are you actually willing to give up the jewel?" asked Miroku.

"Simple, it serves no purpose to me. I'm a full-fledged demon, and I can survive on my own strength. That's all you really need, right? Anyways, do you want the shard or not?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Please, it would greatly help us!"

"That's all I needed to know. Now, if anyone is squeamish with blood, I suggest you look away," she stated. She then took out a dagger from her belt and pressed it into her upper arm. She sliced down slowly, until she could see the shard, then drew the dagger away and put it on the ground, letting the blood drip from its tip. She carefully took hold of the shard and pulled it out of her arm and wiped it on her pants. "There."

She walked towards Kagome and put it in her palm. "I think this now belongs to you," she stated, while wincing at the pain in her arm. Kagome clutched the jewel and put it in her bag.

"You okay there?" asked Kouga.

"Yes, I'm fi- ah!" Kyushi exclaimed, dropping to the ground. She grabbed onto her arm.

"No, you're not! Why are all of you wolf-demons so stubborn? Sheesh…" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" said Kagome. Once again, Inuyasha made a crater in the ground. "We have to bandage that up somehow, before you bleed out!"

"I said I was fine. This isn't the main reason I came here anyways," she half-glared.

"Well then, what is it?" asked Sango.

"I've come to ask to join your pack," she said, looking at Kouga.

**Aha! First cliffy! Anyways, read and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, my second chapter awaits

**Alrighty, my second chapter awaits! Enjoy! This is the last time I'm gonna say the disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! **_** Get THAT through your thick skulls. .**

Recap: "I've come to ask to join your pack," Kyushi said to Kouga.

Kouga looked at her with a raised brow. "And why would I do that?"

"Please! I beg of you, just put me on a trial basis. Us wolves aren't meant to be loners," she bowed. "I've been alone for most of my life. I've only protected myself, fed myself, and cared for myself. Well, besides Kana and Amaya." She pointed towards the two black wolves that were currently sniffing at Shippo and Inuyasha. "I wasn't able to protect anyone that was close to me, just my wolves and I. I want some sort of purpose in life, not just to fend for myself. Please," she kneeled down onto the ground and bowed her head.

Kouga looked over at her with his face pulled into a frown. "Why are you even asking me? And what's with all the formality?"

Kyushi raised her head. "Because you are the leader of your pack, I can smell it. The air of importance and superiority surrounds you," she touched her nose to enunciate her words. "'What's with the formality?' you ask. Well, I was brought up in a formal society. We always bowed, never spoke out, and mostly kept our mouths shut when an elder spoke. It was either that, or be sentenced to prison for treason." Kyushi felt the blood drying on her right arm. She longed to scratch it, but she kept still.

"Sounds like one hell of a dinner party," Inuyasha snorted. Everyone but Kouga and Kyushi nodded. Kouga kept a scrutinizing eye on Kyushi, contemplating whether or not he should give her a chance. Meanwhile, Kyushi had her head bowed again. She could sense Kouga staring at her with dagger-like eyes, boring holes into her skull. Finally, Kouga sighed.

"Fine, you will be put on a trial basis. In a few months, we shall determine when and if you could join my pack. In the mean time, drop the formalities. They give me a headache."

"Thank you very much, sir. I never quite caught your name, Mister….?" Kyushi asked. She got up onto her feet and held out a hand.

"The name's Kouga. And what did I say about formalities?" he shook her hand.

"Alright, Kouga," Kyushi smiled. They paused for a second, then quickly pulled away their hands.

"Um, yes, well," she coughed. She hid a blush as Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. "I am sorry to have caused you all trouble. Please allow me to make you all dinner for your troubles." Kyushi bowed low towards Inuyasha and the gang.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Kagome was interjected by Miroku.

"Of _course_ we'll take the offer! Please, lead the way!" Sango hit him over the head.

"Miroku! That's rude! You don't have to do that. We'll be on our way back to our villages," Sango smiled politely.

"I insist! I may not be the best cook, but at least I can barbecue decently. I think…." Kyushi scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"We might as well go, Kagome. She's gonna bug us until we do," said Inuyasha. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, fine! We'll be delighted to come over and have dinner, Kyushi-san," said Kagome.

"Great! I haven't had guests over in years! What about you, Kouga? Will you be joining us?" asked Kyushi.

"Can't. I have to get back to my pack. You go ahead and….enjoy the mutt's company," Kouga sniffed. Inuyasha growled again, but was held back by Miroku and Shippo.

"Inuyasha, don't!" said Shippo, while trying to hold him back by one of his legs. Inuyasha kept on going forward, dragging the guys behind him.

"Oh, alright then! I guess I'll see you around then, Kouga," Kyushi said with a polite smile. Though inside she was yelling and holding him by his imaginary collar saying 'WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN BOTHER BEING NICE?!'

"Yeah... Anyways, I shall see you again, my dear Kagome…..and company. Goodbye!" said Kouga. He then ran off, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Okay then! Well, shall we get going to my village?" Kyushi said, turning around to Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Okay!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yup!"

"Yes."

"Right!"

"Okay! Off we go, then!" With that, they walked into the forest behind them.

**Ugh, I know, boring chapter. But I'm stuck! DX Suggestions are welcome! Please?**


End file.
